


Of Things Loved and Lost

by universe



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You want more.</i> But he taught you that you can't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the House/Cuddy/Wilson/Amber Drabble-A-Thon, for the prompt _admitting the truth_.

This is what you'd always wanted, after all, isn't it?  
Your mind screams _yes_, but your heart isn't that quick, can't keep up with your pretense. All it tells you, in a quiet murmur that is so easy to suppress, that this might be _what_ you wanted, but not _how_ you wanted it.

And your head is arguing _that's the real world, get over it_, and you try and try, but all you want is more, _more_ (- everything).  
You scold yourself for weak moments, for this murmur that won't stop, and try to make the best out of it, because that's _you_, that's what you do. And it's better, always better, than giving up.

And your heart grows silent after a while, but though you sometimes even miss that voice, you don't ever question, you only follow, follow, follow, without looking back.

All the while wanting so much more.


End file.
